Shattered
by Katraa
Summary: When your life seems pointless after so many years of abuse and toture, can you really go on to a brighter future? Especially when death looms in your thoughts. Who can possibly save you from yourself?.. [Alternate Universe][R&R][KxY]
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off a VERY old movie. I can't tell you what, because it'll ruin the surprise! Also, each chapter will have two lines of a song to it that might help you figure out the plot twist before it happens. Anyways, just remember, this isn't about the game, hell, in this story there IS no such thing as the game.

And remember people, THIS IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. There will be many changes, such as how Kratos and Yuan met.

There is also **no** war going on, and Yuan is **not** with Martel and never was in this story. **Also**, this is a yaoi story, don't like it? Good for you, I'm not making you read it. **And **Kratos never had a son with Anna, they just were a couple. **Let's begin shall we? And Yes this is as if they were in our, REAL WORLD.**

_"words"_ are lyrics.

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: Troubled Past  
**_

_

* * *

"Lies take victims,Separate them at the seams"_

It was a tedious night. Beginning my grusesome nocturnal activies, was a unpretentious outgoing to the local theatre. Nothing more or nothing less. I'm just the type of guy who enjoys the occasional movie now and then. Besides, it is a grand oppurtunity to get some fresh air, after being lodged into my apartment for a week, with nothing to do. 

My childhood was almost as screwed up as my life now. My father was in the war, a sargeant in the air force during a recent raid on a country far out. However, I never got to see him again after he departed. Good thing too, seeing he found emense pleasure with beating me sensless after getting drunk off gin. My mother was one to speak, she herself was addicted to drinking, and commonly known as that perfect 'house wife'. Every night she'd depart the house, leaving myself and my older brother alone. And if things couldn't get more messed up than that, my brother made me do his homework. Sure, that sounds wimpy, or gay to you, but the other things he made me do are unmentionable. I'm still trying to forget.

If you want to know about relationships? It's a wasted effort. Everyone I've been with in has crumbled because of my attitude towards life. Give me some vodaca or a cold hard beer, and I'm good for a drunken night. Most women nowadays want a clean man, one that shaves his beard, cuts his hair, and pretends to be their prince charming in disguise as the average joe. Let me tell you, it's all bull shit. Every last lie. Who is like that nowadays? Not me.

My troubled path had brought me to the next screw up in life. I became a hitman, hired to kill others for a required sum. No one would suspect me, the cold office man to honestly be one. It was so perfect. Each month I was hired by some drug selling hobo to kill off on of their failed employers. And each time the pay was greater. But it got tiresome after awhile, and people were starting to talk. So I quit it, and contiuned working as a officeman. But yet, my handywork with the gun is still profound. I'd love to see the ass who tries to screw with me on a bad day.

My life isn't as jumbled up as it may seem. I won the lottery two years ago, so I instanly became unemployed and quit my job at the office, leaving the boss with some words to chew on. The money was impressive, but the looks and attempts at me were ridiciously absurd. No one before that had given me a second look, and now they were biting at my heels, begging to be a part of my life.

But now? Life is pointless. No real reason to contiune on. College? I'm already twenty six, no reason to go back now. Love? It's a crack bowl of shit. Work? Futile. So what is there to live for? Buying everything I want, getting anything I want. What's the real point? I had always dreamed of being the next 'Donald Trump' or being some pimpy man everyone looked up to. But now I've got it. I'm living my dream, and it sucks. Sucks my neighbors ass.

So that brings us to where I am now. The local theatre. Most of these people could give a rip who I am. Who am I, you might still be wondering. My name is Yuan, former hitman billionare. The one with the screwed up life. Wearing the usual baggy jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket I always seemed to, I made my way to the ticket booth. Most people are offended by my oddly blue hair. Sure it is long and vibrant, but when you've got money, who cares what the public thinks about you. It's all pointless gossip.

"What can I get for you sir?" The ticketboothman asks wearily. His hazel eyes looked tired, as he gives me a susipicous glance. Reaching into my back pocket, I remove the thick leatherbound wallet, and brought it to my front. With a skilled flick of the wrist, I flipped it open. Taking out a ten, I push it under the glass to the man. His eyes watch me, waiting for what I'm here to see. Truth is, there's no good movies playing.

"A ticket for, what sir?" The man asks. Breathing briskly, I lean against the counter of the booth and give him an intense stare. Giving a stiff dagger, I scanned the movies playing. Chronicles of Narnia, kids crap. Then there was some shitty cartoon movie. Nothing seemed all that good. Resting my eyes on something that looked remotley interesting, I darted my gaze back at the man.

"One ticket for The Island," My voice isn't what you'd except a man with blue hair to have. It's very low, sometimes shocking how deep it is. Quickly taking the money, the ticketboothman slid under a piece of paper that bore the movie information. Giving him one last death stare, I walked into the theater. Bet I scared the shit out of that man.

And now I walk in. A huge consession stand sits in the middle of the broad entryway. Many people gather around it like flies on garabage. Taking out a pack of mints I had from earlier, I treaded silently to the third entryway to the theater on the left. Glancing up, it bore the movies title in some dark red color. Snickering, I walk towards it, but stop.

Leaning against the wall of the theater entry was a man. Around six feet I guessed. Some sort of biker, I assumed. He wore black leather pants with chains clipped to them, and a leather jacket that was cut off at the sleeves. But more surprisingly about this man was the dark auburn hair he had on his head. In some sort of screwy hair style, might I add. Raising an eyebrow, I just surveyed him from afar. Inlodged in his mouth was a cigarette, lightly smoking away the drugs inside. Usually I would just walk on by, as if it didn't phase me. Because it didn't. But however, I found myself frozen to the spot watching this man.

"Excuse me," I was shoved in the back by a lady in her mid thirties holding onto the hand of her daughter. Whirling around, I clenched my fists and barked at her in the most offensive tone I could conjure up.

"Go around, you old hag!"

Shocked, the lady hurried her daughter down to another theater and disappeared. Grunting, I whipped off my leather sleeves, as if the lady carried some disease and she had spread it to me. This town was such a waste of land. They should just plow it over. Fixing my jacket so it fit like it usually should, I placed the mints back int the pocket snugly.

"Impressive."

I stopped fiddling with the details, and glanced over to where the sound came from. It was a voice, deeper than mine. Rough sounding almost. Turning my head to search for the mysterious speaker, my eyes fell flattly on the man with the cigarette. Alertative, I walked over to him and tilted my head. Starring back at me, he took the cigarette out of his mouth and chucked it into the ashtray. Uneasily, I contiuned to watch him.

"Not much of a smoker, only smoke when I come 'ere. Seems to wear off the pain of stress," He shrugged, crossing his arms. Totally surprised at that announcement, I stood there, like some child waiting in line for candy. This was pointless. Then again I had ten minutes to kill off before the film started, and why not waste them talking to this man who seemed awfully familiar. In an odd way. "The names Kratos." He spoke, looking at me sternly.

"Yuan," I replied. I felt like shaking hands, but I remembered how gay that would look. Who the hell would shake hands with a biker, anyhow? Still eyeing the man, I found myself leaning against the wall beside him, without even knowing. A few moments passed before the man known as Kratos pushed a few strands of auburn hair out of his eyes and turned his attention back towards me.

"So, what's someone like you doing here?" He asked. Taken back, I observed him take out a mint and shove it in his mouth. Watching him chew, I brought myself back to reality and put on a austere look.

"Ever heard of a thing called life? Sucks, doesn't it? It keeps screwing with you until you crumble or get sick and tired of being fucked with." I mutterted, not taking my eyes of the man. Dark brown eyes starred back at me through the locks of hair. Each were fixed upon me, as if I was some sort of act.

"I take it you've have a pretty bad life with the ladies," He spoke, running his hand through his hair once more, so only one eye was visible. Stunned at the current accusation, I clenched my fists, but didn't explode. Exploding was for immature men who thought they owned the world and everything in it.

"Don't see you with anyone either," I replied with a snicker. Stupefied by my sarcastic answer, he returned the gesture, and bore a sinister snicker also. Whipping the smirk right off my face, I just stood there lifelessly. Did this guy have any emotions at all? It was like starring into a mirror, oddly. How life can screw with you sometimes.

"Broke up with me weeks ago, says I'm too much of a drinker," He shrugged. Now completely amazed by the alikeness with him, I had to take a step back and make sure this was real. What kind of luck is it to come across someone who shares the same thoughts as you. Especially after winning the lottery, and thankfully he didn't know. Glaring at him, trying not to look like a softy, I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Same here. Bitches think they can control habits and break them. Deserve what they get in life. I'll tell you what they get, a shithole for a life," I grunted, thinking about the past affairs I had. Most were after winning the cash, seeing no one could bother with a cruel, empty hitman like myself. Unless money and greed came into the picture, and people were far to happy to jump into the conversation.

"Well, see you 'round, Yuan. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll see each other," Kratos answered, with a flicker of amusement passing the stoned eyes. Kicking off from the wall, he retreated to the consession stand. I just stood there, as if this never happened. Who just was that guy? Wondering why the hell I was still standing there as if I had just got kissed or raped, I walked into the theater, as ticked as ever.

Darkness really isn't my thing. Especially when kids are running about, shoving past you as if their cranium's were on fire. Only if I could conjur something up like that. As stingy as I usually am, I walked up the popcorn mushed stairs to the last row. Not many people had come to this entertainment, I ntoiced as I walked down the complete row to the final seat. Sitting down, I crossed my arms and looked downward at the floor. These were the times where you really started to hate life.

This was a brutal reminder of how dreary my childhood was. The only movie I had ever been allowed to see was with a friend. We were both under the influence, and stranded at the local mall. Nothing else to do, we decided to venture into the movies. The rest I can't quite remember seeing the cops had us down at the station and called our guardians for disrupting the movie, and being drunk beyhond belief. I was only sixteen... and damn did I get a beating for that.

Nothing I ever did seemed good enough for my mom. She always critized everything about me, my long black hair, and how gay it looked. She said if I didn't cut it like normal children, I'd be sacked and beaten up in later years by gangs. Too bad she didn't realize she was feeding me lies, and the gangs I feared so much in childhood was actually a mirror image of myself. After I had got drunk a few times under the drinking age, I decided to do something about it. I did what I never thought I'd actually do. I died my hair the most absurd color imaginable, at the time. But, it kept me different. It proved I wouldn't walk in my parents shoes and be a normal drunken ass like them. It showed me I was different, and ever since I stuck with the color. As a reminder of the path I didn't want to go down, but found myself treading down anyhow.

"Is this seat taken?"

I was jolted back into reailty by a low voice. Vision blurring, I held my head uneasily and blinked a few times. Hang-overs can really screw with your thoughts.Glancing up at the brainless politcal zombie who had just asked an obvious question, I found myself stunned and out of breath. Glaring down at me was none other than the man from ten minutes ago. Cocking my head, I shook it and watched him sit down beside me. Heart oddly pounding, I pushed away any other thoughts and looked at the movie screen. Did it seem like it was getting farther away? It did, didn't it...

"Don't seem like a movie type of person," The voice next to me declared. Keeping my eyes glued to the tv screen I shook my head and whispered back in almost an annoyed grunt.

"I'm not."

It was silent another moment. Maybe I should earnstley try not to get drunk before going to see a movie. Or get a hang-over for that matter. Everytime a voice would speak on the screen, it sent a jolt through my brain as many times before. Clutching my head on the right in pain, I clenched my teeth and silently cussed out everything I could possibly think. Screw this, I'm getting out of here. Arising to my feet, I walked down the stairs and out of the theater room. It was the same busy lobby as moments before, but much more louder.

"Please return to your movie sir," A employee spoke from my left.

"Screw you." I grunted back and left the glass doors of the theater. Slumping against the brick wall of the place, I ran a hand through my hair. Never again, never again will I go to the movies. Cold stone lay against my leather jacket as I took a few deep breaths. Damn could I go for a hard one right now. Watching random people walk by, I watched as each one gave me either a dirty, suspicious, annoyed, or horney look. Cross the last one out, I think it's just my hang-over speaking.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I can't stand that fake crap," I replied bitterly.

"Humph." A few moments passed, I was quiet and starred at the cars passing us by. Taking my eyes off the cars, I glanced at Kratos. He was just looking at me sternly.

"Care to go for a drink?"

"Whatever. But I get drunk fast, so don't go come crying to me if I I'm impossible to get out of the bar."

A snicker passed my lips, as I shoved my clenched fists into the pockets of the leather quote. A stern glare remained on the man. Nothing seemed to change his emotions. It was as if he was emotionless, then again, I was the same. This life has screwed me up so bad, I can't tell what's good and bad anymore. And that's just sad...

"Agreed."

I watched him pass me and walk down the street. Rolling my eyes, a bit irriated, I followed him. It was five minutes before we reached the bar. By now it was completely dark, dim neon lights shown everywhere on the street. Stopping at a sign that said "Local Pub" in neon blue lights in the window, Kratos walked into, leaving me to follow on my own will.

"Never been here before."

Maybe this place was new? Never before had I seen it. And trust me, I've been to every bar, and basically have tried every drink this shitty town has to offer. Just when I think I have an enjoyable night of reckless drinking ahead, the wallet in my back pocket burns a hole through my head. The thought of money crosses my mind as I reach for it, take it out and put it in my coat pocket. Pushing open the door, I glanced over at Kratos who was sitting at a table with with looked like tonic. Shrugging, I walked up to the bar tender and ordered the world's sin. Gin. Anyone who knew about me knew me and gin didn't mix well. Too drunk, too fast.

"Gin...wise choice," The man spoke as I took the seat across from him. Now he fit in. He looked like some sort of biker, and now in a bar, he fit in perfectly. But the auburn hair still didn't fit in. Pushing away the drink to my side, I leaned my arm against the table from slumber.

"Yes, always been my personal favorite," I replied, not letting up in my fierce tone. I watched a flicker of amusement pass the man's lips as he took another huge sip of his drink. The foamy liquid combined with the alochol and fruity aroma wasn't my favorite thing in the world. That's why gin's my favorite.

"Tell me, if you don't have any attachments left in this town, why not leave it?"

"When the time comes, I will," I replied gruffly, taking a sip of the gin. The familiar rushing flavor filled my senses as I starred at the man. I was doing it again. I was drinking my fatal flaw, after I swore never again.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Kratos suddenely asked, setting down the glass mug and starring at me suspiouscly. Heart stopping, I wondered if he was one of the hitman I worked with, or was hired to kill and failed. Pausing, I put on the cruelist and most confused look I ever made.

"Damn no, I'd remember a figure like you, anyhow." I mumbled, taking another large chug of the alocohlic posion I had subjected myself to.

"Ah, right." He mutterted.

"You look like something the local gun man dragged in, what the hell do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation other then my hideous past.

"Humph, funny you should mention that. I work as an attorney," His expression suddenely changed from cold and austere to a light entertainment. Stunned, I just set my mug down, again, and starred wide eyes at him. If he was an attorney, I am the winner of the billionare lottery! Ha! Ah shit, thats right. I _did_ win the lottery.

"Don't look like one." I replied, as dirtracted as ever by passing drunks who gazed up over at us once in awhile.

"Looks can be deceiving," Was all he replied. Ordering up another round of drinks, I just pondered to myself why an attorney, a high class member of society would be dressed like some one-nighter biker? It made no sense. Then again, my excuse seemed to apply to him. Money can be the most coruppting sin of all, once you have a taste, you'r addicted to the legal drug. And not subjecting yourself to it as much as you want, you become modest.

"What about you?" He asked, finishing his second drink rapidly while I was off in thoughts.

"Unemployed..." I mumbled, trying to get off the subject.

"Then how can you afford a place to live?" Kratos was fully into the conversation as he began his third drinks. Barely finishing my second, I felt the faint flicker of intoxication creep upon me. If I kept going at this rate, I'd be drunk in no time.

"You know, the bastards have to leave you with something when they die," I murmured. Bold face lie. My parents didn't leave me anything. And they're both dead. One from being shot, the other from drug overdose. And where does that leave me? The son of two drunks who couldn't get their life straight.

"I see..." Kratos replied dimly, not even showing signs of intoxication. He was tough as stone I see, as I began my third drink, feeling light headed. "You don't look well?" Kratos asked, halfway through his third.

"No, fine. Just the usual feeling," I groaned in between sips.

"Ah, right." He spoke setting down the third glass and starred at me. _How could he drink this fast? And not show any signs.._ Just as I began to drift off in thought, he ordered his fourth drink and contiuned. _He wasn't lieing about being a heavy drinker_. But I could deal, as I chugged the remainder of the third and took my fourth. _I'm going to hate myself for getting drunk.. _

"I see you weren't lieing about drinking," A snicker passed the blurry man sitting across from me. Nodding my head, I watched him contiune to drink, as if he didn't take a sip every second he'd die.

"I don't lie about drinking," I murmured back, watching him take a breath for a few moments.

"Just don't have too many, I don't want to strand your ass here," He snickered. Closing my eyes, I finished my fourth drink and starred lightly at the fifth. I was going too fast. "Don't tell me you're drunk already?" The man asked, with a light chuckle. Barely looking at him, I grabbed my fifth drink and drank it with an icey stare. "Ok, maybe you are..."

"Not even." I replied coldly, and took large chugs. Stunned, the man picked up his own drink.

"Seems I've found an equal when it comes to drinking," He joked. Drinks really did lighten up someone's mood.

"You're name is Kratos, right?" I asked, finally falling into a thing called 'being drunk'.

"Yes, why?" He asked, setting it down.

"Just want to remember you.." I spoke, swaying on my stool uneasily.

"Humph, drunk now I see." He vaguely smiled. "Before you end up killing someone or yourself, I'll take you home." I contiuned to sway and drink as if it was my lifeline. "Are you capable of giving directions, neh?"

"Huh..." My left eye twitched.

"Terrific, someone drunk before me, what to do..." He murmured, as I watched him sternly.

"I'll let you sleep at my place for the night, then you're on your own. I may look shallow, but I can't let a drunk out on the streets after having five.. wait,now six gins," He watched nervously as I finished the sixth drink.

"fine- be fine," I spoke.

"Come on.."

* * *

I may have had a fucked up life, with toturting memories lingering in my deepest thoughts all the time, but this had to take the charts. The next morning I rolled around, and I found myself waking up in a bed. No, this wasn't the crappy bed I had grown accustomed to, this was luxiours. As if I was at one of those million dollar hotels. Keeping my eyes closed, I remained what I thought was a dream. Life couldn't be this good for me. It couldn't give me a nice bed. That was how much it hated me. 

But something else felt different. Something to do with my inner soul. Something was wrong. Just how did I get into this mysterious place? All I could remember was a night of heavy drinking, then blank. Complete emptiness. Squincing my eyes together, I tried to recollect my thoughts as I layed there, thinking of a possible explanation.

_Maybe I should open my eyes and go from there?_ Was what I thought. But that wasn't the best idea. Opening my eyes, I awoke to the same man I had been with the night before laying sleepily next to me. Almost gasping 0ut from utter shock, I just layed there, with eyes wide open. Heart pounding, I starred up at the ceiling.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm-not-gay. So why the hell am I in bed with a male?_

I knew all that alochol really did screw up my head. Daring another glance over at him, I noticed he was wearing a chained necklace with a dark red stone hanging. Eyelids twitching from the realm of dreams, he just sat there. This wasn't all that bad. I mean, it's not like waking up to Michael Jackson in your bed.

_Oh... my god. We did not... We did! _

Becoming faint once more, I blinked a few times. My first time with a guy I meet at a bar, and I don't even remember what it was like. If it was anything like the real thing, it must have been damn good. Oh god damnit. What am I saying! I just had a one-nighter with some complete stranger. Rolling out of the bed irratibley, now ashmaed of myself, I scurried to put my clothes back on.

_This is just a bad dream. Why the hell would I?_

Almost puking at the thought of myself being gay, I put on my pants and just sat back on the bed starring at Kratos. He wore a light grey undershirt as I could tell from the exposure. Sighing, I tried to recollect my thoughts. Maybe I could burn this out of my life. Ok, I lied. This isn't really my first time with another male, but that was also from being drunk. So I really didn't know how it was like. Glancing back over, I thought a few moments more. All my relationships have failed, because I've been with girls. What would happen if?... No, I can't be. Am I?

Just then, Kratos' nose twitched and his eyelids sturred. Sweating uneasily, I scrampled to hide under the blanket. Yea, who would be suspicous of a huge lump under your blanket. I wasn't thinking clearly, and it was so evident.

"What are you doing?" I heard the voice ask softly, pulling the blanket off my head. He starred at me, not alarmed but confused. Heart pounding, I gave an anxious sneer and breathed heavily.

"What... is going on?" I asked, fearing the truth.

"Oh, you don't remember. Figures." The man retorted, pussing his auburn bangs out of his eyes as he gazed over at me.

"No, I don't rememeber. And matter of fact I don't want to remember!" I snarled angriliy, arising from the bed.

"You were the one to suggest it anyhow," Kratos shrugged, getting up. Snapping my eyes shut, I peeked through my left and sighed with relief. He wore his same black pants and undershirt I saw him with moments before. Walking over to me, he grabbed a can of coke from his dresser.

"I was drunk!" I retorted, trying to hide up the possibily of me being, that thing.

"But you seem far more calmer then a person would be in this situation. Why is that so?" He asked, taking a sip of his beverage. Sweat rolling down my face, came up empty.

"That's.." I began to object, but he smiled lightly and passed me a coke.

"You're in the northern end of the city. You'll know where you are once you're outside."

"But isn't the northern end where the richer side lives?" I asked, now wondering how rich the man I just screwed really was.

"I told you I was an attorney, did I not?" Kratos asked, glancing up from his soda, as he took a seat on his bed.

"I, didn't believe you," I mutterted.

"That's fine. Not many do." Kratos scuffed, not looking at me anymore. That's when it hit me. Something was different about him. I couldn't explain it. Something drew me to him. Something so pure, and honest, even through the thickest. Eyes glued on him, I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry if I came off as rude. My life is so shitty, I can't help it. And I usually don't wake up to men in bed with me," I spoke, shrugging. It was true. Last man in bed with me was that one other time.

"I understand. Sometimes there are things people don't wish to share with complete strangers," Kratos spoke, looking over at me once more.

"You're unlike anyone I have ever met," I found myself saying. Now I really sounded like a queer. This wasn't like me! I was cold and shallow. Cold AND shallow!

"I'm taking that's a good thing," He gave a light smile. And with that smile, something in my inner soul did a flipflop. Something... happened. It was as if I'd known him forever, and he was someone I could put my trust into. But that was ridicolus!

"I have a question, though."

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you were't drunk when we left the bar, why did you willingly?" I coughed halfway through it. Standing up, Kratos walked over and gave an intense and stern look.

"Life is too short to waste. I had my reasons, that is all." He answered with sudden seriousness.

"But why me? There are all shorts of queers out there?" Sweat rolled down my face.

"In time you'll realize my intentions. Until that time, I'll just say desires can take over when you're in a complete different situation." He silenced himself. Now everything went silent as he turned away and glanced at the mirror. _What the? Desires? How could he desire me from meeting me for such a small time. Maybe he was an experienced gay man! Or maybe not.._

"Hey.. I just noticed something," I answered as I watched him sit down.

"Hmm?" He asked curiously.

"I don't have a hang-over after being drunk..." I spoke in astonishment.

"Hmm, how convientent," A sly grin crossed his face as he got up once more and left the room. "I'll met you in the kitchen. You shouldn't venture the streets without having coffee first, neh?" And with that he left. I just stood there. I had to face the truth, I was the miror image of my parents, but there was a big difference. I was gay, wasn't I? Having a gut feeling this Kratos had something to do with my lack of hang-over I hurried myself into the other room.

_"Cause them to fall apart, Then move along to better things now"_

* * *

AN:

Hahha I am setting this story up for so many plot twists it isn't funny! let's just say, this story will prove to be more actionfilled and more then you thought it would be. Trust me :) You'll enjoy emensley! and now I'm going to steal Kratos' survelance camera and watch them from last night. Mwahahah and you can't watch it! (grins eviliy) All mine!

next chapter? A look into Yuan's past. After that his teenage years. You'll see how messed up his life wasbefore this story progesses. It's all part of my plot, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence

As promised here is Broken Chapter two! and yes, no yaoi in this chapter x) This story is the beginning of Yuan's childhood, and basically his life until he was eighteen. The next chapter? Wait till the author's note to learn it!. Have any ideas on what movie I ish basing this off? No? good!

Broken  
Chapter Two: Innocence

"I told ye, damn kid, stay the 'ell away from my damn things."

It was another one of _those_ nights. Father comes home, gives mother a good thrashing, then sets his sites on any helpless pray. Tonight however, both so called parents were under the influence and taking out their vexation's upon each other. I myself had locked me and my older brother in our room. Fists clenching the blankets around me tightly, I silently prayed to any wandering angel to get out of this hellhole alive. Each night... each bruise. Each injury made me wonder if this life was pointless or not?

"Open this 'amn doo-r."

His words were slurring together, and a vengeful fist smacked the cherry wood that protected myself from the dangers of my own father. Wincing from shock, I tightened my grasp and buried my back against the wall as far as I could. By now I should be used to this sort of treatment, but I'm not. Not being able to tell anyone, in fears of my father killing me, I usually try to stay at this thing called school as much as I can. Or wander aimlessly upon the streets.

"Don't makeme b'reak it down. I'm warnin' you, damn kids."

His voice was cracking and the anger that loomed in it caused shivers to roll down my back. My older brother, Leon, sat in his top-bunk. Ears perking, I could have sworn I heard him snicker a few times and go back to his reading. Leon... he wasn't any better than the others. Taking a free fist, I moved my black hair out of my eyes and starred vacantley at the door, fearing tonight's 'treatment'.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Jack!"

This time it was mother's voice who filled my hearing. At first relief rushed over me like a soothign waterfall but soon disappaited when I heard the shattering of glass on skin. Wincing once more, I closed my eyes tightly and wished I was some place else. Anywhere but here. Opening my eyes, I saw my brother standing in front of me sheepishly. Watching him nervously, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his old boy scout knife. Eyes widening, I remained silent, and watched him jump up on his bed, and go back to reading.

"Don't tell me what to do, ye damn slut!"

Uneasily, I felt my body being to shake and I closed my eyes once more. This life wasn't so good at all, and Leon didn't make it any better. The things he did to me, the damn things he did. I just wanted to run away, get away from it all. And that's just what I did, just for one night. Arising to my feet, I heard glass shattering and punches being swapped. In the mornng this would all be forgotten and the normal couple of Jack and Fera would return to their daily lives. But now? Now I was in immedaite danger.

Grabbing the window, I gathered all my upper body strength and shoved it open. Glancing downward, I eyed the ten foot jump. Gulping, I knew I could do it. True, I was only thirteen, but that was no damn reason not to jump out of here. Ascending to the ground beneath me, I manged to land safely. It was night, around seven, which was early for both my parents to be getting drunk. And even longer of a time for their tormenting nights.. Eyes scanning my so called home, I stepped forward into the vague darkness.

My first destination was to my part-time job. If I wanted things in life that my parents didn't think for essential, I'd have to buy them. So that's what I did, I used the money I got from delivering on things like new clothes and books. Books were my only passageway to a better life.

"Few hours late."

I pushed the door open into the local pharmacy. Sitting at the counter was one of my employers. Rarely did I ever have to do his jobs, but tonight was slow. Stepping forward, I watched him hold a beer in his hands and a closed parcel in his other. Raising an eyebrow I walked over and sat down on the stool in front of him.

"Parents.." I mumbled as an excuse

Blood-stained eyes glared defiantley at me as he took a rather large chug of the beer he had clenched in his hands. Twelve o'clock shadow bore on his face as the bags around his eyes grew larger by the moment. Heart-sinking, I watched his reaction turn tense as he placed the bag on the coutner in front of us.

"This is for the Herald's on fifth street. It's very important you see, so I want you to take extra care with it, you hear?"

Now eyeing the package, I noticed it was rather small. Turning back to him, I wondered what exactly was in there. Taking another drink of alochol, his eyes twitched as he shoved it closer to me. Touching it with one hand, I noticed it was a vial. Tilting my head, I starred abck at him, unsure what was so important.

"What's so important about it, sir-" I began but was cut off by his bottle of beer hitting the table in vexation and smashing to pieces. Shutting my mouth abrutly, I sat there, afraid to speak or breath. So I just sat there, watching him.

"Don't ask questions..." He replied. Gruffly, he smacked the counter a few times, in attempts to keep his arm straight in the air. Heart dropping ten levels lower than it already was, I began extremely tense and worried. Usually this man was open-minded and told me what I was delivering. But tonight? I didn't trust his judgement.

"Sir, you don't seem well."

"I said don't question it lad." On his breath lingered many accoutns of liqure and beer. How could I tell so easily? It just grows on you when you have two over-drinkers in your family.

"But sir, are you sure this is the right proscription? I don't remember-" I began but was cut off by his fist hitting the table. Tensing up once more, my body began to shake once more, and the whole idea of coming here suddenely turned vile.

"Damn lad! It's for their lad's asma."

Looking down at the package, I nodded, grabbed it, and left out through the front door rapidly. Once outside, I took a long quaverring breath. Snow fell around me, as I stood there, leaning against the door. Something inside of me told me to look inside. Gathering up any courage I had left, I reached inside and took out the vial.

Inside was what looked like something I'd never seen. My uncle was a pharmarcist but this was something new. Heart pounding speedily as I ran a hand across the cold glass. Screwing open the top, I lifted it to my nose and smelt the inside.

"What the.."

Jerking my head backwards, I stood there, dumfounded. The smell of rat poision filled my senses as I bit down my tonuge. So he really was drunk and distrubting fatal drugs to children? Gulping down a big ball of dread, I looked back inside through the window and saw him fiddling through a few things, drunkily. Pressing forward, I pushed open the door. Eyes fell upon me once more as he immedatiley stopped.

"What do you want?"

"This isn't a pill." I spoke, advancing forth. Raising a bushy eyebrow, he grabbed the vial out of my hands and took one out.

"See this, it's a damn pill." He spoke, grabbing me with his other hand by the collar. Squitning my eyes, I contiuned to protest, fearing the outcome.

"It's rat poision..." I whispered, not looking him in the eye. Startled, the man glared at me and sent a spare punch across the face. Wincing in pain, he dropped me on the floor. Daring to look up I watched him walk out from behind the counter, pills still in hand.

"What gives you the damn right to look through packages?" He asked, holding the pills above my head.

"You'll kill somebody if you sort drugs when you're drunk," I replied, arising to my feet. Once standing up, I felt the cold sensation of blood running down my face. This feeling was far to familiar so it didn't bother me as much as the average person. But still, it hurt like hell. Like bloody hell.

"Oh really?" He asked and took one out of shoved it in his mouth. Heart stopping, my blood ran ice cold and I lunged forward and sent him over.

"Don't!" I snarled as he fell into the counter. Wrong idea... he chucked me off him and sent me falling backwards.

"See, I'm okay, you damn kids." He spoke, walking closer.

"Sir, don't..." I spoke wearily, trying to stand up. Fear and fatigue got the best of me as I sat there on the ground, defenseless. _Somebody.. save me.._

"Get out of here before I kill you!" He hollered. Taking the hint, I arose to my feet and ran out, then fell into the snow weakily. Body laying in the cold substance, I silently cursed myself. I saved one life to kill another. Why couldn't I have just thrown out the drugs?

"Yuan?"

Shifting in the snow, I looked downward at where I had just been laying. The snow was now a dull red, and my head hurt emensley. If I really wanted this kind of abuse, I would have just stayed home. Rolling over, I glanced up at Leon who was standing smugly above my weak body. Not daring to reply, I closed to my eyes and wished I was somewhere safe.

"You got beaten up real bad, huh?"

Eyes tightly shut, I felt the numbing feeling on my left cheek. I felt the presence of Leon standing above me. Shifting uneasily, I kept my eyes closed and lay in the icy grave I had made. Hearing a grumble of displeasure, I felt a hand grab my and lift me up. Daring to look, I saw my brother holding his book, starring at me with an amused look.

"Never question Mr. George. There's been times when he's used rat poision instead of pills before, but you don't see me standing up for the victim," A snicker rolled across his lips as I swayed restlessly on my sore feet.

"He's... killed before?"

My heart stopped and I suddenely realized Leon had once done this job, but didn't dare to speak up. Wincing from the returning pain, I stood there proudly, as if I was ok, when I wasn't.

"But rat poision will only kill those of young age. George isn't young, nor his previous victims. Each got out with a cold for a few weeks and a stomac virsus," His dark green eyes scanned me. Wrapped around his neck was a warm cloth scarf, and tightly clenched around his body was a tan barnjacket. _So he had got away from the parents too.._ Gulping, I ran a hand through the locks of my black hair.

"Leon, the person I was supposed to deliver this to was only six."

"Then I guess you saved their life, neh, Yuan?"

He turned around and walked back down the street towards our house. Standing there, letting the deep gash in my face heal over, I suddenely felt fufilled. For once I had saved an innocent life, but in return for a heavy blow to the face. This life was too precious to take away from anyone. Whipping off a few drops of blood from my left cheek, I followed behind Leon, back home.

------Two Years Later-------

It was a cold decemeber night. Myself and Leon had just been left alone, as usual, as our mother and father went to drink away their worries. Drink away debt, drink away love, and drink away the brusies that would surely never leave. Now fifteen, I had begun to respect life, and take it as it come. Death wasn't a factor in my life, and as long as I stood tall and took my beating, no one would get hurt, besides me.

"Hey, Yu."

I was sitting by the window sill, wondering what life would do to me. Pushing a few strands of black hair out of my eyes, I contiuned to watch it snow, and ignored Leon. Hearing a loud thump on the ground behind me, I asumed he was walking over to me for a pointless conversation or request. Eyes peeled on the falling snow, I remained stiff as stone, aghast to move.

"Hello, Yuan?"

His hand had found it's way to my shoulder. Lately Leon was becoming more of a brother than he was when I was ten and younger. He always used to beat on me, make fun of my long black hair, and the lack of friends I had. Hell, I'm fifteen and have never had a girlfriend. But now? Ever since that night at George's, he's seem more compelled to me, as if my display of actions finally showed him I deserved to be respected. And finally having someone to talk to, a brother-figure, was more then any beating could ever do to me.

"Yes?"

I wheeled backwards in my chair so I was starting at Leon. He held his usual notebook in hand, and that sleepish smile upon his chapped lips. Tilting my head, I watched as he grabbed a chair and sat next to me. My green eyes watched him, and awaited his response.

"I've been thinking. You claim you want to be differen, right?" Leon asked. Nodding my head slowly, I sat there tesnlessly, not showing any sign of emotion. Fear, what was this thing called fear?

"Go on." I replied coldly.

"Well, how about this?"

Being shoved in my hand was a small box. Raising an eyebrow, I watched Leon's smirking expression turn to a light smile as he pointed at me, as if he wished for me to open it. Taking an agruable sigh, I slid open the paper bag wrapping to find a small blue box. Still confused, I slipped my index finger under the lid and snapped it open. Inside sat a large bottle. Jerking my head backwards, I took it out and eyed it. It was rather large, and the bottle shown of a metallic blue.

"What is it?"

"Hair dye."

I froze as I held the bottle in grasp. Something inside me told me to drop it, but my gut told me to hold on and listen to what Leon had to say. A smirk rolled across his face once more as he took it from my hands and read it slowly. Hearing the descipition of it, my stomach felt sick, but this feeling of dare pushed me onward. 

"You want me to dye my hair... blue?"

"You'll be the only guy in the whole highschool to have long blue hair. Think about it Yu, I'll have a rebel as a yougner brother instead of some wimp the seniors can pick on," Leon chuckled softly. Believing his words, I took the bottle back and eyed it for quite some time. Weighing my options, I cleared my throat once more.

"What will our parents say?" I mumbled.

"Have you ever cared what they say? Come on Yuan, don't be a wimp." Leon replied boldly.

Something in my heart told me to do it. I recentley had, had a fight with both parents, and recieved an intense beating. Perhaps this will be some sort of payback. Grinning, I nodded sharply.

"I'll do it."

"Alright."

-----One Year Later-

Lately Leon has been driving off to god knows where. Leaving me to fend for myself. True, I was sixteen so it really didn't bother me. Plus, father had gone off to war a few months back, so the pressure of home quickly depleted. There still was the matter of a drunken mother, but I learned to deal. Running a hand through my blue hair, I glanced out the window. It was a autumn night, and Leon had gone off with a friend or two, he said he'd be back later, so there wasn't really a point in staying.

Arising to my feet, I left our room and made my way downstairs. Stepping into the hallway, I glanced around and noticed mother was still out. A light snicker crossed my lips as I walked outside, and grabbed my leather jacket.The rush of cold air came at me rapdily, and I took a deep breath. The wrining feeling of hunger nipped at my stomach as I began to walk down the leaf covered road I had come to call my own.

Ariving at the local diner, I pushed my way inside. The familiar smell of hamburgers and fast food filled my senses as I took my usual seat. Farthest from the door, last booth on the left. I had been here so many times in fact, the waitress saw me and placed an order off the bat. How convienent.

Glancing around the diner, I noticed Leon at the counter with his girlfriend and best friend. Shaking me head irratibley, I glued my eyes on the counter in front of me. Crossing my arms, I buried my head into my crossed arms and rested.

It was another ten minutes before my cheeseburger appeared before me. Gaping at it sheepishly, I observed Leon and his friends order another round of drinks. Sighing irately, I shoved the meat into my mouth and took a large bite. For some reason, my hunger died after the first bite as I set the burger down and found Leon and his friends more interesting. Noticing there was four drinks next to each of them, my blood ran ice cold.

"You are such an ass, Leon.." I mumbled, taking a large quaff of the fountain soda. Somehow, Leon noticed me and strode over, and leaned against the table, in an odd drunk manor.

"Whadda you doing here?"

"Having dinner, why?"

"Thought you were staying in?"

"Changed my mind."

"Mom home yet?"

"How should I know?"

After my sarcastic remark, he turned around and marched back to his table. Grumbling, I stuffed as cold french fry into my mouth and pretended to be busily eating. It was a long awaited time before Leon had glanced over at me once more. Every part of his body showed signs of being under the influence, but who was I to snitch on my own brother?

"Let's get out of here." Leon's girlfriend, Stacey murmured, as she stood up putting on her leather coat he had bought for her.

"Good idea, Stac." Justin, Leon's best friend as of this year spoke, standing up and putting on his coat. Nodding, Leon stood up and placed on his leather jacket also and watched them leave the resturant ahead of him. Waiting up, he walked over to my booth once more.

"If mom asks, I'm out doing my job.." Leon grunted, swaying on his knees.

"Leon, are you really going to let those drunken idiots drive in that condition?" I rose an eyebrow sheepishly.

"'arn right."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I spoke sharply. Leon began to walk out the door but he paused and walked back to me, swaying on his feet once more. Vacant eyes scanned me as he leaned against my table for support.

"What do you mean?"

"If you let them drive you home, you're going to get killed..." I sighed, becoming uneasy. Sure, not every drunken driver crashed and died, but it was a risk not many people took nowadays.

"That's-" Leon began to argue.

"True," I finished his sentence. "Listen, I won't tell mom you've been drinking if you walk home with me." I glarred at him defiantley.

"...fine," he groaned and gave the signal to the others to leave without him through the nearest window.

Later that night, both Stacey and Justin slammed into a tree coming back home and died. I couldn't help but think I saved my brother's life, then again, If I hadn't stopped him, someone else would have, right?...

-------  
AN:

ok this was shitty, but it's just Yuan's childhood, past that's necessary for the plot of this story! If I didn't do this chapter, the story wouldn't make sense later on. Anyways, I'll tell you the next chapter as promised. It's when Yuan moves out and becomes a hitman! AWESOME! after that, however, is when he wins the lottery. After that you may be wondering, is back to the REAL story and where the plot contiunes to reveal. Still not sure what I'm basing this off? Keep thinking, hehe. Until next time, this is Katra signing off. And please leave a review! (the story will get back, I promise!'


	3. Chapter 3: Distortion

AN:  
This chapter is sort of violent, but I hope you like it. It opens your eyes to Yuan's distorted past. And yea, character death in here. And I tried to keep him in character. What a bad ass I am making him.

Shattered  
Chapter Three: Distortion

As time went on, I couldn't help but wonder where my life was heading? I had just managed to graduate high school, with fairly decent grades. My childhood dreams of becoming a doctor or rock star faded as time went on, and the desire to go to college was slowly destroyed. Now, I was on my own. Seeing myself and Leon were now out of the house, mother went back to her favorite past-time, drinking. Every time I called her to make sure she was still alive, she'd have another man over, doing lord knows what.

During high school I found myself with few girls at all. Most found me odd beyond belief, or that quiet rocker type. But now? I was in a serious relationship with a girl named Jessica. She seemed like my typical dream girl, but how long would this last? Anyways, after high school I found myself wrapped up in the worse situation I had ever faced.

It was a cold night, a December night in fact. Recently I had found an add in the paper requesting an employee for a certain job. The pay was extremely large, so I decided to give it a shot. Of course, they supplied no details on what exactly the job was, so I was a little nervous.

Passing down the familiar streets of the town I grew up in, my feet became soggy from the wet snow beneath me. The night before it had snowed abundantly, leaving the snow covered in a thick sheet of white. Even now that I was eighteen and a half, I still found the snow entrancing at times, and a reminder that everyone in this world can be pure, if you think of it like that.

Taking a left at the Falls district, I continued on my way. The street lamps were dim, and a snow flurry had begun to fall. Sure, I considered multiple times to just go back to my small apartment down on second street. It wasn't the best, nor the worse place I've lived in, but it was home. Brushing a few flakes of white out of my blue hair, I stumped down the road, until I reached the end where a yield was apparent. The paper said the first house on Colonial Road. Glancing up at the street sign, the name 'Colonial Road' pointed right. Nodding slowly, I turned that way and walked up the stoop to the door.

This part of town was broken down, and the houses seemed to be fire burned, or something of the sort. Years of decay had taken their effect, so now not that many took refuge in these houses.

"So this is it," I mumbled to myself.

Reaching out to knock on the door, I found the door swinging open. Behind it stood a bodily man with three o clock shadow, and blood piercing eyes. Uneasily, I starred back at him for a few moments.

"Who are you?"

His voice grumbled like some sort of lion. Raising an eyebrow, I cleared my throat and watched him suspiciously. Creating a determined look with my eyes, I crossed my arm.

"Yuan, I've come here to apply for the job."

Death glaring eyes searched me for a few moments before he grumbled and stepped aside and let me enter. Taking a leap of faith, I stepped inside and watched the man close the door behind me. In front of me sat a room with a table set in the very little. Candles were the only light, and a pompous male sat in the largest chair at the front of the table. He wore black leather and had bags under his rather large eyes.

"So you've come for the job, neh?"

"Yes, what _is_ the job?"

"Ever use a gun, boy?"

My breath quickened as I watched him toss a hand gun onto the cherry wood table in front of him. Eyes widening, I watched the piece of metal glicker in the dim candle light. It was true, I had used a gun once before when Leon and I went hunting one summer, but what was the true question here? Did he expect me... to kill?

"Yes, sir."

"Good. It's yours."

He pushed the gun towards me with a case of bullets and barrels. Heart pounding five times faster than normal, I picked up the gun and ran a finger over it. Last time I held a gun in hand I ended up killing. Not a human, but an animal. Not imagining what I could do with a gun, I starred back at the boss.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Yuan..."

"Welcome to the guild, Yuan."

And that was the moment where I realized how big of a hole I had just dug for myself. I was stuck in this place, in a gang or so I thought. They had just given me a free gun to do their dirty work. But oddly, the excitement of this job filled me and I forgot any cons there was.

"As your introductory task, I'd like you to go down a block and receive the package from Sloth. If anyone asks who you are, say you've been sent by Scar."

Giving a distant nod, I equipped the gun to my belt easily and starred down the man. Over his left eye was a large scar, and his face represented something out of a horror movie, burnt flesh covered every inch of it except for his crooked smile. A smile that would be drilled into my mind forever more.

"Got it." Turning my back and heading for the door, I was stopped by the member who had greeted me at the door. His hand found it's way to my back and I stopped instantly. Bearing a sinister glare, I glanced over my shoulder and saw him holding a barrel.

"You might need this, good luck, newbie."

A snicker rose across his face and he went back over to the table to converse with the other members of the guild. Furrowing my brows, I stepped outside into the brutal cold. My senses blasted me with a reminder of the season, and how much I was risking. Would Leon make a choice like this?... Then again, I hadn't seen my brother for a whole year, so he was probably a huge success. Sighing, I walked down the path I had made ten minutes ago. It was like stepping back into past, but the thing was, this time I had a journey. A job that had to be done.

Who exactly was this Sloth I was supposed to meet? Was he just as ugly and pompous as Scar, or was he a skilled gunman. Shrugging off any nerves, I continued on. Possibly that's why I was accepted so fast. I was young, and had no fear. No fear of what was waiting for me ahead. And being so young and fearless is commonly mistaken for courage, when in fact it is ignorance to the obvious.

A block he said. Continuing on, my mind drifted off to Jessica. Would she really agree with this dirty work I was pulling off. Grunting hopefully, I pushed away the thought abruptly. I needed money... and no one would hire a high school graduate with no college degree. Hell, I didn't want to serve fries to possible prostitutes and have their vile money pass through my hands.

Turning down the street I believed was were Sloth was, I hurried my pace. The storm was gathering strength, and if I wanted to get my pay and make it home before midnight, I'd have to hurry. Glancing ahead, I noticed a house that had lights on. The only one on the whole broken down street. Taking a leap of faith, I concluded it was Sloth's lair. Anyway, who had a nickname like Sloth?...

Knocking on the door, I was greeted by a skinny man wearing all black. He bore a sinister look, and a crack-using face. You can just tell. Weed and beer bore on his breath, without him even speaking. Clearing my throat, I shook my head.

"Scar sent me."

"You're Scar's new lacky? Heheh interesting. Come in, come in."

Raising an eyebrow at his peculiar laugh, I ignorantly shrugged it off and stepped inside. Ok, the house wasn't as bad as Scar's. It looked similar to my apartment. But the smell.. incest were burning and the odd smell of weed loomed in the air. Sighing, I followed the giddy full greeter into another room.

There, sitting in a large chair, was a man. He was turned around, so his face was not visible. In front of him was a desk, and a few gunmen's were set securely on each side of the room. Heart-pounding from nerves for once, I stepped forward.

"What do you want?"

The name seemed familiar but so demand full at the same time. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I cocked my head and ran a spare across my chin, and considered my choices. Speak respectfully, or speak like an ass full on himself. Nah, I'll stick with the second choice.

"I'm here for the delivery for Scar."

My voice was more a demand then a request. I watched the greeter leave the room, still sneering uncomfortably. Awaiting a response, my ears picked up on the sound of loading a gun. A single drop of sweat rolled down my face as I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Scar did fully pay the fee."

"He never told me that. I'm here for the delivery, and I'm not leaving without it."

Chuckling was heard from the leader in the chair, who I assumed was Sloth. Lacing my fingers together, I swayed on my feet, and made sure I was consciousness of the gun at my belt. Just incase...

"Did he ignore the fact of telling you what the delivery was?"

"I don't question my boss."

I was speaking as if I knew Scar personally. Hell, this package could be drugs for lord's sake. Waiting a few moments, I cleared my throat and weighed my options once more. Run and hide, or stay and wait. The thing was, I wasn't one to hide from a fight, especially when the oppurtiny to wield a gun presented itself. How sinful life could be.

"You've been sent to pick up marijuana."

Stunned, I took a step backwards. If I was caught as the deliver, I could spend countless years in jail. Stuttering at my thoughts, I remained in my position, I wasn't going to run. I was in need of money, and I wouldn't push away the chance to get it, as dumb and pointless that may seem. The man in the chair wheeled around and my heart instantly stopped.

"L-leon!"

Everything I had ever believed in was shattered. That internal look on his face with death in his eyes was burned into my thoughts. The look on his face... seeing his kid-brother as the enemy. Mouth still wide open, I watched as a few guardsmen arose their guns and aimed at me. With a simple gesture from Leon, they lowered them instantly.

"Yuan, what the fuck are you doing working for Scar?"

"You're selling marijuana!"

The question burned a whole through my soul. Leon was so pure, and defiantly against the use of illegal drugs. But now? He just stood there, looking at me with amusement and aggravation.

"You won't tell the cops, will you, Yuan?"

He didn't seem worried, but a evil smile rolled across his face. The men rose their weapons once more, pointing them directly at my heart. Gulping down a large clump of confusion and fear, I violently shook my head and stepped forward, beyond all further judgment.

"Good. Here,"

He tossed a brown bag at me violently. Catching it with ease, I snapped it open and glance inside. There sat ten plastic wrapped bags of the drug. Becoming faint, I then realized how big of a hole I was digging. But Leon? He was a drug dealer, and had changed so much in a year. He seemed like someone out of an action movie, the attitude and the battle scars and gun wounds. Turning my back, I was about to leave when a bullet shot my left arm.

"That's a reminder. Tell anyone and you will die, brother. And make Scar send his payment."

Dropping the bag on the floor, I clutched my left arm in increasing pain. It wasn't a fatal hit, but one that I would never forget. Wincing in pain, I turned around and saw my own brother wielding the offensive weapon. I was suspecting one of his lackeys to be holding it, but never Leon. Taking a few deep breaths, I turned around, picked up the bag and staggered out of the room.

"May we meet again, Yuan."

"In your damn dreams."

Stepping outside, I was greeted goodbye by a slamming door. Blood oozed onto my right hand from the wound, but I knew I had to accomplish the job. Just go on through the bitter cold, and complete it. Hell, there had to be help when I got back.

So I did make my way back. When I arrived, I was greeted heroically from the door greeter I had seen earlier. He snatched the bag and rushed it to Scar. Another member like me came running over to my side with a medical rap for my wound. He was about to ask me what happened but Scar caught him off when he stepped in front of me. Glancing up at my boss, I breathed heavily with dignity.

"Why didn't you return fire?"

"Answer me, kid."

"He was.."

"He was what?" Scar passed a cup of water with pain pills to me. Drinking them rapidly, I glanced over at him and made out the words. This wasn't happening, Leon hadn't thrown his life away, had he?

"He's my brother."

It was declared and a complete shocked expression spread across Scar. One of the members pushed a chair behind me, and I quickly sat down. The wound didn't hurt as bad, but I was exhausted and eternally bruised. Scar took a seat in front of me, holding a wad of cash. Eyes lighting up, I watched as he put it in my free hand and gave a simple smile.

"You did well, newb."

"Thanks..."I muttered coldly. Flipping through the bills, I realized how much he had given me. Five hundred for this one job? Wholy... Blinking a few times, I nodded respectfully and arose to my feet. "I'm going home."

"Shadow will supply you with a ride." Scar beckoned his head as a silent member stepped out from the shadows. He looked like a ninja in hiding, but the faintest smile spread across his face as he helped me up and led me to the door. Breathing heavily, I stepped a few feet at a time. "And Yuan." I turned my head and looked at him dimly. "I expect you back here in two days." A shallow nod was my reply as Shadow led me outside and to my car.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in my own bed, safe at home. Home... it never felt more right. Strong rays of sunlight blasted through my curtains, hurting my weak eyes. Taking a moment to just lie there, the slow realization of last night flooded back to me. I was a drug deliverer and my brother was a drug dealer. This was worse then our parents. Biting down on my lip, I sighed. The only thing that kept me going was the fact it paid. And paid damn good.

"Yuan."

A knock was heard at my door from the entrance to my apartment. Grunting irratibley, I recognize the voice as Jessica. Sighing a few times, I sat up in my bed and put on a long sleeve jacket, so my wound was non exsistent. Brushing my hair for a few moments with my good arm, I stepped out into the apartment.

"C'min."

She entered, with that usual whip of her hair. The way her body bounced was entrancing, as she looked at me with confusion. Maybe she knew? No, that was impossible. Shrugging off any suspicion I had, I took a seat on my sofa and beckoned for her to sit down next to me.

"So, how was the job?"

A brilliant smile was accompanied with her innocent question. Heart dropping, I blinked. How could I conjure up a good lie in such a short time. Shrugging my arms as if I could care less, I reached out and placed a hand around him.

"Sucks, what else is new?"

"What is it, anyways?" Taking a gulp, I felt sweat appearing on my face, and I began to stammer.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Jessica replied, looking at me calmly.

"Well..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, course not."

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed and looked over at Jess. Confusion filled her as she starred at me, caringly as always. Grunting once more, I pulled out the wad of cash and showed it to her. Squeaking, she counted it with amazement.

"You, got this much in one night!"

"Yea.." I wasn't proud of myself.

"That's great!"

"I suppose."

"I'm glad your finally getting on your feet again, Yuan." She smiled brightly, but my extreme stare didn't falter.

"Jess.."

"Is there another opening?"

Guilt rushed through my veins and I paused a moment. How could I stray away from this topic without seeming like I was doing it on purpose. Sometimes things to say come out wrong, and the scar on my arm would never go away. Any person I'm ever with, will ask what happened. And my past would be evident to them, and our relationship would crumble. Crumble just like my hellhole of a life.

"No."

"I'm sure they'll make an exception. 46 Colonial Road, right? I'll be back later, thanks!" Jess stood up and ran over to the door happily, about to take off to what she thought would be her dream job. Arising to my feet rapidly, I grabbed her by her arm and starred at her defiantly.

"Jess, don't go there."

"Why?"

"Jess, just listen to me. Stay as far away as you can from that place."

"Yuan... what kind of job did you take?" Tears appeared in her eyes. If I didn't be honest with her now, I'd never have the chance. Gulping, I pulled up my jacket sleeve painfully. There, wrapped around my arm tightly was the cast, with dried blood.

"You're a, hit man?" Her voice didn't change, but I knew how much she was hurting inside.

"Yes." Was all I could reply.

"I hate you, stay away from me." She managed those words out of her lips before striking out and slapping me across the face.

"Jess, wait. It's not entirely what you think!" I grabbed her by her arm, in attempts for her to stop leaving. She was the best thing in my life at this point, and I couldn't let her go. Not now, not this far into life.

"Let me go, I don't date drug dealers," She whined, trying to break away. Tightening my grasp, I gave a stern look as my casted arm began to hurt once more.

"I'm not going to stay one. You don't understand-!" I began but she reached out again and struck me across the face. Wincing in pain I watched her storm out of the apartment, slamming the door. And I was left alone. To confined in me. Blinking to make sure I didn't just nightmare those events, I took a deep breath. I had just lost my dream girl, and I had received the most sinful job, and my brother had shot me. What else could go wrong?

The next day I felt myself arriving at Scar's. The snow had begun to melt, and it was easier to make the walk over to my job. Before I could knock, Shadow gladly let me inside. Giving him an icy stare, I walked inside and made my way to Scar. His conversation was paused when he saw me. A sinister smile crossed his face as he beckoned me closer. Agreeing, I walked over and stood in front of him.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Yea."

"Ready to take on your next job? You'll finally be able to put that weapon to good use." Scar grinned when he spoke, and the image of a fat, drug-selling man wasn't that appealing. Gut hurting as it is, I nodded briskly. "That's a good boy."

"What's the job?" I sighed.

"Keep in mind the pay will be triple from last time."

Stunned by the huge promised sum, interest flickered in my eyes and he laughed heartily. Pausing, he placed a hand on my shoulder. Trying not to let this phase me, I kept a stern look upon my lips and eyes.

"You see, Sloth has been scamming us recently with this fake drug. And us of our guild don't take bull like this lightly. What I want you to do is-" Scar began.

"Forget it."

"What?" Scar seemed stunned. "I can understand you not wanting to kill a leader like that, but never cut me off," He spoke grabbing me by the collar.

"I won't kill him."

"Give me one good reason why you are rejecting this job, and why I shouldn't kill you here for your disobedience?" Scar punctured his nails into my collar line as I winced in pain, but kept a stubborn glare.

"I'm not killing my own brother, he may be a ratass but he's my own flesh and blood." Scar seemed stunned as he let me go and blinked.

"But he shot you, boy."

"Damn right, and screw him for that. But I won't kill him." I turned around and made my way for the door. Scar seemed speechless, but my gut told me I wasn't quite done here. This man.. he made me turn against my own brother. Sharply turning around, I unsheathed my gun, which was already loaded, and aimed it at him. Now was sink or swim. My mind wasn't working right, and all I wanted was someone to pay. My guts took the best of me as I tightened my finger on the trigger.

"You know what, you should have never given me this gun."

"Hmmm?" Scar asked, stroking his chin. Sudden alertness flashed in his eyes as he watched my grasp on the trigger tighten. Pulse rising, I glared defiantley.

"This is for Leon." The fatal sound of death was heard through the building as the man clutched his chest in pain. "This is for deceiving me." Another bullet was sent at him. "And this? This is just for pissing me off!" I yelled, shooting him one more time. Breathing heavily, I dropped the gun and glared at Scar and his lackeys who were in shock beyond belief. "And oh yea, I quit." It wasn't really the first time I shot anyone, but that was another story.

And with that, I was gone.

AN:

Sorry this may be crappy, but I put a lot of work and time into this, trying to make it awesome and action packed. I wanted many plot twists, so that's why I did this. Well erm, yea. Any idea on what movie this is from yet? Let me just tell you the movie is over sixty years old. Any ideas? Feel free to ask. Eitherway, have fun with it! The next chapter will continue with Yuan's past. Yes, I lied, no present.. yet. We have a lot to cover in the past so this story makes sense!


	4. Chapter 4: Wish On A Shooting Star

**Shattered**

**Chapter Four**: Wish On A Shooting Star

* * *

_Present; Yuan's Apartment; Later That Night_

* * *

Later that very night I found myself starring up at the glimmering, radiant stars overheard. My window was open, causing a moderate breeze to wisp across my face. It was around midnight, and all the surroundings buildings had their lights turned off. So basically, it was pitch black besides the night sky, was a rarity for a town like this. And yet, this tranquility was something that flowed through my veins, causing the bitter blood to falter.

Somewhat tensely, I bit down upon my puckered out bottom lip. With the breeze, long strands of my aqua hair began to flap in the slight gust. Glancing downward from my star-gazing, I noticed my wrists and a burning scar upon them. Letting out a troublesome sigh, I extended my left palm and ran t gently across my right wrist. It had been three years, and yet the scar remained. People told me that things never lasted forever, but yet scars do. No matter what you do, a scar will remain. A burden of the painful past.

Earlier this day I had found myself waking up to that stranger. Ever since that moment, my day had completely spun out of control. Memories of Jessica flooded back into me, my former life before the lottery, and my future. As it stood now, I had future. Either way, the toll the man took on me was as strong as ever. Something was different about him. The way his auburn hair swayed as he walked, the gruff but yet soft tone of his voice, and the black leather he wore. He was different, and I liked that. And yet at the same time, I hated the man. For some reason deep down in my heart, I hated that man with a passion unimaginable.

Crossing my arms, I placed them onto the windowsill and placed my head on them. As I sat there, my emerald gaze watched the stars flicker aimlessly in the sky. Stars had but one purpose in life; to die. There they floated, trapped in the dark vortex of the universe, burning for eternity, until their sudden death of explosion. They're only purpose is to provide life, and die. Stars.. in a way they are like humans. The only reason we were put on Earth was to die, right?

It was then when a shooting star had caught my attention. There it flew, with a sparkling tail of comets following it. There goes another life, I thought to myself before raising my head from it's rest. As I did, a surprised gasp escaped my lips as I continued to stare. There was an old legend about stars, wasn't there? That if you saw a falling star, you were to wish upon it and you're greatest desire would come true.

But what could I possibly desire? I had won the lottery, and there was nothing left to gain. Easily, love was unattainable. No matter how hard I tried, I would never acquire the cherished prize. Something that I had dreamed of ever since I was a small boy, caught up in the painful grasp of reality. And just for once, I wanted to love...

"I...wish." I began but closed my eyes instantly. A cold shiver had run down my spine, and the tingles in my toes returned. Usually when I got the shivers, my toes tingled instinctively. Meshing my lips together, I opened my eyes once more and watched the star continue to fall, as if it was awaiting my wish.

"I wish.. that someone will send me a sign... show me what I must do to be happy. Show me what I have to do. Whether it be death.. or love, just show me.."

I was getting tired of life treating me like this. Even when it granted me with unlimited money, I still did not find happiness. I even acted as if I had never won it, and continued to live in the dingy apartment I called home. To be honest, I was afraid of change, afraid of something new like being rich, so I pushed away the reality and continued on. I had a knack for that.

"If there really is a greater life out there, answer me this. Why me? Why does everything always have to happen to me? Do you hate me or something?" Never before had I spoken with such serious-ness. Demands were floating in the tense air, as I arose from my seat about to make my way across the room. However, I found myself glancing over my shoulder back at the star.

"..." As I starred, my ears perked as I heard a knock arise from the entrance of the room.

Heart skipping a beat instantly, I swerved through the room and grabbed my gun instinctively. Shoving it into my pockets, leaving it on safe, I walked forward towards the door. Usually I wasn't one to change, so I wore my usual leather clothing. Letting a gentle sigh escape my lips, I stood before the door, as somber filled my vision.

"Who is it?" I asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow.

"You left your wallet earlier." Came the almost as bitter reply.

Closing my eyes softly, I took a deep breath, bracing myself, as I swung the door open. Standing before me was the man from earlier. Instead of the leather clothes he normally wore, he had clothed in jeans and a black T-shirt. Messy auburn hair clung loosely onto his shoulders as he held my leather wallet in his right hand. Passing a glance onto the wallet, my gaze instantly fell back onto him. Just seeing him made me feel uneasy, so I did the only thing I thought I could do, I played it safe.

"Couldn't you wait till morning? One tends to wonder when you're looming the streets at midnight." I answered, starring at the man with no sympathy. Everything about him I hated, and yet I could not turn away.

"True, but one with such a busy agenda as yourself might leave early in the morning, and then you'll be leaving without this." Kratos replied, holding the leather loosely. Dark garnet eyes watched me as I held my door limply, taking a few shallow breaths.

"What gives you the right to barge into my apartment at night, anyhow? I could have been banging some chic and then you would have-" I began, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not barging, and I do not see anyone else besides you. In fact, you're clothes are still in tact." Kratos replied, glancing at my body. Heart-falling, I felt my pulse rise as he starred at me. That same predator-ish look flashed in his eyes as he watched me from his perch. He was like some rabid animal, stalking his prey, ready to make the kill at any moment.

"And I'd like to keep them that way." I replied harshly, reaching out and taking my wallet from his hand. A yawn mistakably escaped my lips as I ran a free hand over the wallet.

"..." No reply came from the man as he remained standing in the doorway.

"What?" I asked bitterly, holding the door in place.

"May I ask for a glass of water, or is that too much to ask?" He came with just a sarcastic remark as myself. Laughing in the inside, I had to admire his guts. Not many people would stick around to pass rude comments back and forth. Usually they would get offended and flee, but Kratos was different. It almost looked like he enjoyed the quarrel.

"..." I scanned him for a few moments before moving to the side and opening the door fully. "Fine, come in." I sighed, crossing my arms, still clenching the wallet. Kratos nodded gently and walked inside as I closed the door behind me.

In fact, that may have been the biggest mistake of my life. Passing to the kitchen where Kratos sat, I grabbed a glass from the counter. Turning on the silver faucet, I watched as the water dripped into the glass. When it was half-ful, I turned around and walked over to the middle table to where Kratos was. Sliding it across the table towards him, I took the seat across from him.

"Tell me, Yuan. Something seems to be on your mind. Does my presence upset you?" Kratos asked, arching an eyebrow, while taking a slow, long sip of his glass.

"It's none of your business. I don't shed information on my life with strangers." I snapped eagerly, crossing my arms once more and leaning the elbows against the table. Placing his lips to the rim once more, the man took another sip before placing it upon the wood table with a gentle thud.

"I can't blame you for being testy. You seem like you don't get out much," Kratos offered with a fixed glance upon me.

"I don't," I replied harshly, remembering the gun in my pocket that was pushing against my thigh. Clenching my teeth, I pushed up off the chair and passed into the other room while calling back. "Stay there." I told harshly.

Walking to my bed, I dropped the gun on the bureau and turned around to make my way back to the kitchen. However, something in my gut told me to wait for a few minutes before rejoining the man. Somehow and someway, I needed to address my feelings towards him once and for all. This hatred was not the hate I was accustomed to. Usually when I bore hatred, I cussed out the sinner. But this was something different, disguised as hatred. Could it possibly be.. something different?

"Yuan, may I ask you something?" Kratos asked from the other room.

"Go ahead..." I sighed, entering the kitchen.

"Was there any reason you did not tell me that you won the lottery?" Kratos asked casually, glancing over at the plaque that hung in my kitchen, that they had given me when I turned in the ticket. Flinching, I turned away from the man, burning in rage.

"Because it was none of your concern." I replied hoarsely. "You said you were just here for a glass of water. Now if you're quite done, I'd love it if you-" I began but was wheeled around on my feet. My sentence was cut short by Kratos holding me tightly and placing a enticing brush of his lips against mine. Blinking a few times, I felt my heart race.

"What are you-" I began. In the back of my mind I wanted to break away. I kept telling myself this was wrong, and something I should ignore, but yet here I stood, allowing this action.

"It doesn't matter if you're rich or not. In the inside you're the same ass I met last night. Something's different about you, Yuan. And-" Kratos began as a light smile grazed his lips. "And it's been nagging at me." He placed his head against my forehead and paused for a moment.

"There's nothing different about me-" I was about to explain but just the intense stare of him made me melt. Unlike anything Jessica had ever caused. He let go sharply and walked towards the door. Reaching out, wanting to find out just what had happened, I watched as he turned the doorknob to leave the apartment.

"Uh.. wait!' I called eagerly. Kratos paused, but did not turn around. "Usually I'm not one to set up these kind of arrangements" I began gruffly but then shoved my hands into my pant pockets. "If you want tomorrow... we could go somewhere?.." What was I saying?...

"...Yuan." Was all Kratos said before breathing heavily from his spot at the door. "Even now, you continue to amaze me." Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

"What does that mean?" I asked cruelly. Kratos turned around and glanced across at me.

"And for your information... I didn't take advantage of you last night. I let you sleep," Kratos whispered from across the room. Relief washed over me. So I hadn't really, what a relief!

"Oh..." I looked downward, a bit ashamed. "Either way... thanks. And usually I never say that word." I added in harshly.

"I'll see you tomorrow.. I'll come by around noon." Kratos spoke, watching me. Walking over to him I looked downward, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yea..." Was all I could reply with. my mind was racing in all directions and I hadn't a clue on what was right and was wrong.

* * *

AN:

It's short, I know. But the next chapter will make up for it, I swear! Basically, it's about their day together, and Yuan realizing abuot his past and that stuff. It was also shed light on the first plot of the story (yes a plot) and more implying of the second plot. ha! Two big old plot twists. Ngh.


End file.
